


Father's Day surprise

by eggypotter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Father's Day, Gay, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggypotter/pseuds/eggypotter
Summary: All the children of Maple Bay decide to go shopping for fathers day and at the party they planned Ernest and Lucien have something to say.





	Father's Day surprise

All of the children are out shopping for father’s day. Amanda is with Carmensita and Daisy, Ernest is with Lucien and Briar and Hazel are with Christie, Christian and Chris.

“Hey, do you think my dad will like this?” Carmensita asks picking out a flower crown.  
“I think it’s cute but… for your dad?” Amanda said to only get a shrug from Carmensita in response so she turned to Daisy, “Hey Daisy, have you found anything?”  
“Umm, I found this book,” She held up a fishing encyclopedia.  
“Uh…”  
“I mean he likes fishing and this book looks like a good read! I’ve read the blurb and the way it describes fish is quite unique.”  
Both Carmensita and Amanda look at her in confusion.  
“For you maybe,” Amanda said while scanning the shelves, “Ah! Got something.” She had found a handkerchief with a corgi design on it.  
“But that’s for Maxwell…”  
“The design is cute, it has little Maxwell’s everywhere! So your dad can always have the cutest dog ever with him 24/7. But even if Maxwell ends up getting it he will look so god-darn cute in it!”  
“I guess so… I’ll get it!” Daisy smiled at Amanda and she finger-gunned back to her.  
“Carmensita, got everything?”  
“Yeah, along with the flower crown I got him a mug with PUP on it.”  
“Awesome! Now let’s go get some cards!” Amanda said throwing her fist in the air.

They got to the card section and Daisy immediately picked a card with a golf club on it, “Amanda, do you remember when we did minigolf together at that pirate place.”  
“Oh yeah, arr, we found golden doubloons aplenty.”  
“It was just arcade tokens and doubloons were the Spanish currency-”  
“Daisy… Imagination remember.”  
“Oh yeah, arr.”  
“There we go,” Amanda scanned the shelves for a card for her dad, she’d bought all of her actual gifts online but she still needed to buy a card. Then she came across a Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers themed card it had main characters Callum and Flint Dogbone on the front, Amanda knew she had found the perfect card. Carmensita had picked out a card with a guitar and piano in it, at the top it read ‘For a musical father’.  
“He’s going to absolutely love it!” Amanda cheered, Carmensita smiled and nodded back.  
“Come on, let’s go pay then we can grab something to eat,” Carmensita said smiling, Amanda finger-gunned her then they walked towards the tills together.

~~~

“Oh hey guys! You also buying stuff for your dad?” Briar asked, she and Hazel had just run into Joseph's kids.  
“Yes,” Christian and Christie said in union.  
“Come on guys this is no time for the creepy twin schtick, we gotta buy stuff for dad!”  
“What are you guys looking for?” Hazel asks.  
“I’m getting him brownie mix,” Christie says.  
“I’m getting him another pink polo shirt,” Christian says  
“I’m getting him a bible,” Chris says.  
“Doesn’t he already have a bible,” Briar asks.  
“Yeah, but this one is different,” Chris replies  
“Oh ok then, I’m getting my dad a softball cap,” Briar says  
“And I’m getting him some softballs,” Hazel says.  
The five of them scan the shelves for their gifts, Briar and Hazel were in the sport’s aisle and they heard a commotion coming from across the store. Usually, they would have left it alone but they recognised the voices. It was Cristian and Christie. They walked over to them to see that they were arguing over something and that Chris was trying his hardest for them to stop. Briar and Hazel nodded to each other then split up. Briar restraining Christian and Hazel restraining Christie.  
“Thank you,” Chris said out of breath, “Now you two better stop trying to summon demons in the middle of stores.” Briar and Hazel looked at each other confused then they just shrugged.  
After letting go of the two, Chris agreed to see them in a minute whilst he sorted out Christian and Christie. Briar and Hazel went and bought what they needed then went to the food court.

~~~

“I don’t understand why I have to get something for my dad, he’s so annoyingly fussy and will complain,” Lucien moaned.  
“I’m only getting something for my cool dad, not Hugo.”  
The two were at Dead, Goth and Beyond. Lucien was supposed to be looking for Victorian stuff but got sidetracked by all the My Chemical Romance merch. He ended up buying a lace cravat for his dad and an MCR shirt.

“Why did you buy that emo shirt?” Ernest asks.  
“What? You judging my music preference?”  
“Nah, it’s just that rock is way better?”  
“Still, what are you getting for your dad?”  
“I don’t know, probably pizza rolls.”  
“That benefits you though.”  
“I’ll also get him a card.”  
“You sure you’re not getting anything for Hugo?”  
“Nah, why are you asking tho. I thought you didn't care about stupid dads?”  
“It’s just that you’ll look kind of bad if you turn up to that barbecue without anything for him.”  
“Good point… I’ll get him something to do with wrestling.”  
“Wrestling?”  
“Oh, right. Hugo has this thing for wrestling but he doesn't tell anyone because he thinks it's ‘uncool’ he literally has a room full of wrestling stuff.”  
“I did not know that, woah.” Lucien and Ernest start making their way into the nearest shop, earnest looking for presents for his dads and Lucien was looking at the CD’s getting annoyed that none of his favourite bands were there.  
“Lucien, I got everything, let’s get going.”  
“Where to?”  
“To get some food.”  
“Oh ok cool.” They left the shop and went over to where the food court was.

~~~

Amanda, Daisy, Carmensita, Briar, Hazel, Chris, Christian, Cristie, Lucien and Ernest all met up in the food court. They decided to get a table together and to discuss the barbeque that the dads were holding.  
“Personally I don’t see the point in father’s day,” Lucien argued.  
“Why?” Amanda asked.  
“Well my actual dad left as soon as he found out that my dad was transgender, I mean I still have a dad, but he’s technically my biological mother.”  
“Your dad’s trans?” Ernest stopped midway of putting a nacho in his mouth.  
“I mean, I did already tell you this but then again you’re not really the smartest sometimes.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“That time in school when I promised you wine, it took you twenty minutes to realise that I was building a wall around you.”  
“Yeah… so?”  
“Seriously?” Amanda burst out laughing, “Twenty minutes to work out there was no wine and a wall was being built around you?”  
Ernest looked away, embarrassed. The ten of them finished their terrible yet delicious nachos and decided to call it a day.

~Father’s day~

It was the day of the barbeque, all the kids got to Joseph’s early to help set up.  
“This is going to be so fun!” Carmensita exclaimed, whilst setting up the salad table.  
“Come on, we have plenty of time,” Ernest whined to Lucien.  
“Ernest, I’ve already told you that you trying to burn down this garden is predictable!”  
Amanda looks over her shoulder to see Ernest and Lucien arguing with each other. They then walked off, Amanda was unsure if Ernest had successfully managed to persuade Lucien into helping him burn down the garden so she decided she’d chew like on them after bringing out the buns.

Amanda walked around to the side of the house which was where Lucien and Ernest had disappeared to. But instead of seeing them with a lighter, but no, they were making out! Amanda must have gasped because they stopped and turned to look at her.  
“Umm, I’m sorry, I’ll just go…” She finger-gunned her way out of that awkward situation.  
“Hey, where do we put the deserts?” Daisy asked.  
“On the table next to the one with the salad on.”  
“Oh ok thanks,” she put the brownies on the tables, “Hey, where’s Ernest and Lucien? I haven’t seen them for a while.”  
“Oh...Umm,” Amanda was sweating, “They are… Umm…” Just then Ernest came around from where he previously was. Lucien followed soon after, Amanda didn’t make eye contact with either of them and they avoided her’s.

Soon enough the fathers arrived.  
“This is a nice setup but if my daughter had planned it all it would have been better,” Brian boasted.  
“Well it was a gift from all of us for all the dads,” Daisy explained. Brian gave her a big hug before looking around.  
“Please tell me you two aren't going to do the creepy twin schtick today,” Joseph asked.  
“What do you mean father?” The twins said in union as they slightly tilted their heads to the side.  
“Hey girls!” Craig said waving Birar and Hazel over, “Have you been helping out?”  
“Yeah, Hazel and I helped set up the gift table,” Briar pointed out the gift table in the corner of the garden.  
“So Robert’s not here is he?” Mat asked Damien before greeting Carmensita with open arms.  
“Happy father’s day dad!” she said while hugging him back.  
“Yes, it does appear that Robert has decided against joining us on this beautiful day,” Damien said looking around the garden for Lucien, “Lucien, where in heavens are you?”  
“I was just inside, Jesus!” Joseph glared at Lucien as he spoke, “Jeez?” He stopped glaring.  
“Now where on earth is Ernest, I swear if he has tried to set light to the garden for the forty-sixth time-”  
“You counted?” Ernest said walking out of the house, “And no, someone talked me out of trying.”  
Amanda glanced at Ernest then Lucien and decided it was best if she didn’t say anything. “Enough with us standing around, let's get presents handed out and the grill started, oh umm, Joseph, because I can’t cook do you mind?”  
“Sure, why not. I’ll get it started up and you guys can open the gifts.” Joseph cracked his knuckles then lit up the grill. All the fathers gathered around the gift table waiting for their child to hand them theirs.  
“Oh Manda, I love this!” Her dad said scooping her into a hug.  
“Even River got me something! Thanks Babs.”  
“Urb,” River said in response.  
“This is so cute, but then again I would have known my daughter would pick such an amazing gift!” Brian exclaimed.  
“Umm, Amanda helped me pick it.”  
“Oh…” Brian stopped talking and looked at his handkerchief.  
“I’m guessing the flower crown is to make me look cool?” Mat asked.  
“Yup,” Carmensita responded.  
“Oh, you actually got me something this year Ernest?”  
“Shut up and open it.”  
Hugo unwrapped his gift but covered it back up again, “Thank you very much Ernest.”  
“But remember I got cool dad the cool gift.”  
“Of course you did,” Hugo sighed.  
“Oh Lucien, It's amazing. The design is correct, it represents early Victorian fashion. You did amazing son! I admire your gift-picking skills!”  
Lucien just looked away. His eyes met with Ernest’s they nodded to each other and stood up.  
“Dad, I have something to tell you…” Lucien looked at the ground as he spoke.  
“Same here… Hugo,” Ernest walked over to where Lucien was and they laced their fingers together. They looked and nodded at each other, “We’re dating.”


End file.
